1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the installation of adjacent members upon a support member. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for installing countertops and backsplashes along a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of many kitchens and bathrooms demands that the countertop and backsplash be formed as separate pieces. The countertop and backsplash are then separately installed within the consumer's kitchen or bathroom.
The components are commonly installed by first positioning the countertop on the cabinets, or other support structure, and screwing both the front and the back of the countertop into the cabinets. Specifically, the countertop is attached to the cabinet by reaching within the cabinet and screwing up into the underside of the countertop.
The process of accessing the underside of the countertop is generally cumbersome in view of the many shelves and accessories commonly found within kitchen and bath cabinets. In addition, there is always the concern that a screw will pass completely through the countertop, thereby destroying the countertop, or at a minimum necessitating substantial repair costs.
Once the countertop is properly secured, the backsplash is positioned and installed along the wall line. Backsplashes are commonly installed in one of two manners. First, and most commonly, the backsplash is simply glued to the support wall running adjacent the countertop. In addition to the inherent messiness associated with the use of glue, its use in the installation of a backsplash is accompanied by many shortcomings.
For example, the backsplash must be held in position while the glue sets. This is commonly not a problem when the walls of a home are square. However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, the walls of most homes are far from square and various clamping techniques must be employed to ensure that the backsplash remains in position while the glue sets.
Backsplashes are also installed by screwing up and into the backsplash from the underside of the countertop. This technique is, however, difficult and provides results with many shortcomings. Specifically, the core of most backsplashes is fiberboard and does not provide an ideal material within which to retain a screw. The core is also relatively thin, and any deviations from the center of the core may result in damage to the backsplash.
Whether the backsplash is installed using glue, screws, or a combination of the two, it is almost impossible to complete installation without the need for caulking the various seams showing between the backsplash, countertop and wall. For example, where the cabinets are not fully level, the countertop will settle upon installation, creating a gap between the backsplash and the countertop. Where the wall is not square, the backsplash will not lay flush thereon, revealing a gap between the backsplash and the wall.
Assuming the countertop and backsplash are installed with all of the seams flush, homes and cabinets unfortunately settle over time. As the home or cabinet settles, seams between the backsplash and countertop open, revealing unsightly and aesthetically undesirable gaps. While these gaps may be filled with caulk, the caulk only partially hides the gaps, and provides a limited time fix.
With the foregoing in mind, a need exists for a system which facilitates the integrated assembly of countertops and backsplashes in a convenient, reliable and secure manner. The system must ensure the integrated assembly of countertops and backsplashes such that they form an ostensibly seamless assembly. The present invention provides such a system for facilitating the installation of countertops and backsplashes.